TMNT: Unmutated
by SophiaStones123
Summary: When the turtles tracked down a canister of mutagen, it turned out to be a trap and 3 of the turtles reverted back into regular turtles. Can Mikey turn his brothers back to normal? Mikey-centric and bad summary, heh heh :)
1. Prolouge: Oh Shell

"Donnie! Are you sure the mutagen is here?" "Yes, I'm sure it's here! The Mutagen Tracker is not malfunctioning, I checked it before we left the lair!" Donnie stated. The 4 turtles are on another mutagen hunt and followed Donnie's directions to the nearest mutagen canister, but when they arrived, there was not a person to be seen, not even a canister. Even though they had checked under the dumpster and everywhere on the alley, there was still nothing to be seen. "I still think that we just went all the way here for nothing. Look, there's not a single canister to be seen!" Raph spoke out. Even as Donnie is certain that the Mutagen Tracker was not wrong, he had to admit that Raph could be right. "Maybe you're right Raph. Come on guys, let's go." Donnie answered. As they proceeded back to the Shellraiser, they were not aware that on the rooftops, someone was watching them.

-  
"Stockman! Are you sure the retro-mutagen is ready? You know the consequences for failing this mission." "Yes, Karai, the retro-mutagen is ready! Soon, the turtles will be done for!" Baxter said. "Excellent." Karai stated. "And as for you two." She turned around towards Fishface and Rahzar. "I expect you two to not fail me and the Shredder again." "Yes, Mistress." The two mutants answered. Though they wanted the retro-mutagen badly, they knew the deadly consequences for failing the Shredder and Karai. They almost suffered the consequences themselves after their last defeat. "Alright Stockman." Karai commanded. "It's time for action." Baxter immediately threw the retro-mutagen towards the turtles.

"Guys, look out!" Leo saw the canisters out of the corner of his eye and try to dodge them. Mikey, being the most nimble turtle, managed to dodge out of the way, but the other turtles were not so lucky and got exposed to retro-mutagen. "Donnie! What is this?" "I think it's retro-mutagen!" "Oh no..." Before Leo can finish, the 3 turtles were reverted back to regular turtles, all their belongings were scattered on the floor. "Stockman! Are you certain we blasted all of them? Where is the fourth turtle?" "I think...he got away." "You fool! We are this close to eliminate our threat!" Karai shouted at him. "Never mind, Karai." Rahzar interrupted. "The fourth one will not be a threat to us. He cannot defeat us without the other 3." Karai thought about it for a moment. "You are right Rahzar. The fourth turtle will not be a threat to us, he is weak without the others." Karai, Baxter and the other mutants and Foot bots immediately left the scene.

"Dudes! Are you...ok?" Mikey peeked out and saw the entire scene. He gasped in horror when he saw the sight around him. Everyone's belongings are scattered to the ground, even their bandanas. He also saw 3 regular turtles close to each of their respective bandanas. "What did they do to you?" Mikey said terribly. His brothers were reverted back into their original forms and they each stared at him when he approached them. He saw sadness and anxiety in their eyes. They have heard what Karai and Baxter did as they had not bothered to lower their voices. He knew somehow that his brothers were worried for him. He found a bag near the dumpster and immediately grab their T-Phones, weapons and other belongings. He tied his brothers' shells with their bandanas to differentiate them. "Don't worry bros. I will turn you guys back, I promise." Mikey solemnly promised his brothers before going back to the Shellraiser with everything and everyone. He felt relieved that Donnie had built an auto-pilot in the Shellraiser in case there was no driver to drive it. Since Mikey did not know how to drive much, he activated the auto-pilot to get back to the lair to see Master Splinter. Master Splinter might not be happy to see the state of his 3 eldest sons.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 1: Training wo bros

"WHAT!" The Shredder shouted. "YOU DEFIED MY ORDERS KARAI? You do know the consequences for defying my orders to not engage with the Turtles until I came back from Japan, Karai." Karai smiled a bit. "Yes Father, but there is a reward that comes with the defiance, Father." "And what is it?" The Shredder asked her. "Stockman has created a retro-mutagen that will prevent the turtles from being our enemy again." "Interesting." Shredder stated. "Were there any problems?" "The fourth turtle, Michelangelo, managed to escape without being sprayed with the retro-mutagen." "Then how is that considered a victory when my enemies are not completely destroyed?" "Father, though the plan did not work completely, the other turtles cannot help him, now that they have reverted back into regular turtles. The fourth turtle will be weak without the others, so he will not be considered a major threat to us." "Hmm." The Shredder thought about it for a moment. "The plan may not be completely successful, but this will prevent the turtles from getting in the way of my plans. Still, DO NOT defy me again Karai, you know the consequences of defiance." "Yes Father." She respectfully agreed. The Shredder ended the call.

-  
"How could this have happened?" Master Splinter asked worriedly. Mikey rushed from the Shellraiser as soon as the Shellraiser reached the lair, together with the bag of belongings and the 3 regular turtles. When Master Splinter asked him why his brothers had not returned home with him, Mikey quickly filled him in on the retro-mutagen incident, from top to bottom. "I don't know Sensei. Could they have some sort of plan?" "Perhaps, Michelangelo." Master Splinter reached for his 3 other sons. "I have to warn you Michelangelo, whatever you do, be careful. Your brothers cannot help you anymore, so dealing with the Shredder and his minions will be more difficult." "Hai Sensei." Mikey obediently agreed. "Master Splinter, since they were covered with retro-mutagen, maybe they can mutate back when they are covered with mutagen again!" "That might be the case, Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. "However, without Donatello's expertise, we cannot be certain, but remember this Michelangelo, you will find the answer to the situation at hand when the time is ripe." "Hai Sensei." Mikey agreed. "Now Michelangelo, it is time for bed. Tomorrow we will start training first thing in the morning." "Hai Sensei, good night." "Good night Michelangelo." After Mikey left, Master Splinter turned to the 3 other turtles. "I don't know whether you can understand or even hear me my sons, but we will find a way to deal with the situation at hand." He put the 3 turtles in a fish bowl that he once found in the sewers. "Good night, my sons." The 3 turtles starred at him obediently and started to fidget about, as if they are answering Master Splinter. Smiling, Master Splinter went into his room.

In the next morning, Mikey woke up to prepare breakfast. He took the 3 other turtles out into the kitchen. "I don't know what to feed you now that you are regular turtles now." Mikey said. "Ok, what did Raph feed Spike with? Leaves, of course! Why didn't I think of that?" He immediately found a lettuce from the fridge, wash it and feed the leaves to the 3 other turtles. "Look dudes, I know you guys may want pizza, but you can't eat that anymore. So why don't you enjoy this?" The 3 other turtles looked at Mikey for a moment before chewing on the leaves that each turtle gets. "Good! Now I gotta prepare my own!" Mikey smiled happily before searching the fridge and cardboards for ingredients. He soon made his and Master Splinter's and sat down to eat.  
Soon after, he went into the dojo and carried the 3 other turtles into the dojo for training.

"Michelangelo, from now on, your training will intensify. As you will have to face Shredder's minions or even the Shredder himself alone, you will have to be prepared and focused on the battlefield. Are you ready Michelangelo?" "Hai Sensei!" "Alright then. Hajime!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2: Danger!

"Karai, are you sure this plan will work?" Rahzar asked. "And are you sure you want to do this?" "Look, if this plan is successful, it will make us both look good. Besides, while my father is away in Japan, I am in charge here. I do not expect to see any of my plans questioned. Is that understood?" "Yes Karai." Rahzar and Fishface bowed and agreed politely before giving her a displeasing sneer behind her back before they proceeded out of the main area. They did not like the fact that Karai was put in charge while the Shredder is away.

-  
"Very good Michelangelo." Master Splinter nodded his head. "With more practice, you will be able to master the kata." "Hai Sensei." Mikey bowed respectfully. "I conclude this training session. Michelangelo, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mikey nodded his head before listening to what Master Splinter have to tell him. "Michelangelo, I sense that you are troubled." "Actually, yes, sensei, I am a little troubled." "Hmm, I see. So what is making you troubled?" "Well..." Mikey thought for a moment and started to speak.

"Sensei, I am worried that I will not be able to get my bros back to normal." "Oh? And what makes you think that, my son?" "Well, normally it will be Leo who plans everything and Donnie and Raph will help keep the plan going. But this time, there is no plan or anything. I don't know whether I can turn them all back to normal and even if I have a plan, I am afraid that the plan will just backfire. How can I do this?" Master Splinter pondered for a moment on that question. He knows that Mikey is dependent on the Leo's plans along with Donnie and Raph, so he is becoming hesitant and lacks confidence on himself.

"As I have told Leonardo before." As Master Splinter says that, the turtle tied with the blue bandanna started to fidget mildly.  
"You must listen to your heart and mind. Only if you listen to yourself and your brothers, you can become a great leader. Though your brothers cannot help you for the moment, but if you listen to your heart and mind, you can become a great leader of yourself, just like how Leonardo is a great leader he is destined to be." "Hai Sensei." Mikey understood. "Now go." Mikey immediately proceeded out of the dojo to plan his next move.

"Ok, so what would Donnie do?" It was night-time and Mikey used the auto-pilot to drive the Shellraiser onto the surface. He is currently trying to make the Mutagen Tracker work. He did some fiddling and he finally, after about 5-10 minutes, he finally managed to interpret it. "So, the nearest mutagen is at an alley, about 2 blocks away...ok." He arrived at the scene and found the mutagen under his nose. "Is this some sort of..." Before he can finish, a gas coming from a mysterious location sprayed at him.

"I told you the plan will work. The turtle has taken the bait." Karai smiled. Rahzar and Fishface had to admit, that plan was foolproof. "Now we have to bring him back to the Foot Headquarters. Xever, Bradford, will you care to drag the turtle back?" Both of them scowled but dragged him back anyways, as they are still afraid of the consequences for defying her.

Meanwhile, in the lair, Master Splinter said to the 3 regular turtles, "My sons, I sense that your brother Michelangelo is in danger, I will have to leave you here. I will call Casey and April and let them keep an eye on the lair and you, my sons." Though the 3 regular turtles fidgeted and made distress sounds in protest, he immediately used the cheese phone to call April and Casey and tell them about the situation. "...So sensei, what should we do?" "Right now, can you two enter the lair and keep an eye on them and the lair? We cannot let any intruder enter the lair." "Sure thing Master Splinter. Casey and I will go to the lair right away." As April hung up, Master Splinter prepared himself for battle and rush off to rescue his son.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

"Bradford, wake him up. NOW." Karai ordered. Rahzar silently obeyed by kicking him. Though he was pleased to have kicked the jerk "friend" of a turtle, he was not very happy with the way Karai ordered him. Still, he respectfully obeyed. "Huh? What? Where am I? How do I get here?" Mikey looked around for a moment, still in a daze. Karai then stepped forward. "Recognise me, Michelangelo?" "Karai!" Mikey said out loud. "What am I doing here? Why am I here?"

"Foolish turtle." Karai sneered. "Do you think we would let them go so easily? The reason why we used that retro-mutagen in the first place is not just to eliminate our threat, but also, lure your master to me. Then, once he fell into my trap, I will have my revenge." "You must not, Karai." Mikey weakly answered. "Master Splinter is your father too, he told us..." "LIAR!" Karai shouted and kicked Mikey in the plastron. Mikey groaned in pain inwardly, afraid of what Karai can further do to him.

"Don't you DARE say my mother's name! Your master has killed my mother, and he will pay dearly for it!" After shouting at Mikey, she suddenly asked in an icy and polite voice. "Where is your lair, Michelangelo? Tell me, and I may spare your pathetic life!" "I will...I will never tell you!" "Big mistake." Karai sneered. She then used a katana to slash his arm. Mikey can't help but moaned in pain. "Now tell us, where is your lair?" "I will...I will never tell you." "You still want to save your master and your brothers in spite of their pitiful state? They can't rescue you, let alone stand against me and the Shredder. It's about high time I have my revenge, kill your brothers and master to avenge my mother!" "NEVER!" Mikey shouted in spite of the pain and tried to advance forward to land an attack on Karai. Karai dodged it easily and slashed his other arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Hmm, this turtle is hard to break. Xever, Bradford, I want you to take this turtle to the dungeons. See that he is heavily guarded. I expect that his master would come and rescue him. By then, we can finish him, once and for all." "Yes, Karai." They immediately proceeded to lock him into one of the dungeon cells.

Master Splinter was glad that it was dark, as he disliked being in public during the day, where he would be properly exposed. He sneaked into the Foot Headquarters and used stealth ambush to sneak in. When he reached the main hall and saw the throne of the Shredder, he knew somewhat that something is not quite right. The Shredder, as they have seen so far, will always be in the main hall for important purposes. As the Shredder has Mikey in his hands, he should be at the main hall, together with his minions to interrogate Mikey. But where is he? Just then, he sensed another presence in the air. He turned around.

"Hello, Splinter, so nice to see you." "Miwa?" Master Splinter asked.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 4: Escape!

Casey and April's Side  
"Wow, check this thing out from the Internet dudes, the Red-Eared Slider is known to live for around 20 years or so. Since you guys are around 15 years old, does this mean that you're old?" After hearing Casey's remark, the 3 turtles rolled their eyes. Donnie, however, made a chirp that sounded somewhat exasperated. "I think you better cut those remarks short. They will kill you if you don't stop doing that. Where did you get those facts anyway?" "From this website."

April took a closer look at the website. "An animal facts website? Since when do you read this kind of stuff anyways?" "Well, since Master Splinter told us they are mutant red-eared sliders, I decided to check stuff out. In case we accidentally kill them. Now THAT, won't be good." The regular turtles had partial approval on their faces. "Wow, good call, Casey, but let's not tease them with those facts, we don't want you killed also." "Whatever, Red." (I will put the website link in the description. Check it out, it's amazing!)

"Well, I can't believe that we can't help Mikey or Master Splinter. We are stuck here. I kinda wish we can help them." "We couldn't, Casey. You know...in case the Foot or the Kraang shows up." As they spoke, the 3 regular turtles had worried and concerned looks on their faces. "I know, Red, but I still think that we should help them in some way." "We can't anyway, we can only hope that they will make it out safely." "You are right Red."

Master Splinter's Side  
"How nice to finally see you again, Hamato Yoshi. Now, it's time to meet your end!" "What have you done with my son?!" He yelled at Karai in a worried tone. "Oh, you mean the orange-clad turtle. Well, he is fine, for the time being. Soon, he will be destroyed along with the others!" "No, Miwa, you must not do that, especially to your brother!" "When is that insolent fool my brother?" "Since he entered into my family, OUR family. Besides, I do not think that your mother would approve of this...act."

"SILENCE! Don't you dare say my mother's name! Today, I must kill you to avenge her!" "I do not want to hurt you, Miwa." "You have no choice!" Karai then swings her katana at Master Splinter. Master Splinter dodged out of the way and kicked her from behind. Karai then falls to the ground. Master Splinter was about to check if she was fine, when Karai slashed him with her katana. Master Splinter cried out in pain.

"So, how does it feel like? To feel the pain of the person who was killed by those hands?" Master Splinter stood up and got ready to fight, despite the injured arm. "Still persistent? Impressive. I see that you have taught your sons well." Karai then leapt up to attack Master Splinter on the head. When Master Splinter dodged the oncoming attack, she swung the katana at him. Master Splinter, while dodging, cleverly swung to the side and did a roundhouse kick. Karai falls to the ground, dropping her katana. Master Splinter took the katana before she did, just in case.

"Now, where is my son?"

Mikey's Side  
Despite the pain, he managed to retain consciousness. "Looks like I have no concussion. That's a good thing." Mikey thought, as he got dragged by Fishface and Rahzar. "Now, how do I get out of here? I can't just struggle, they will just keep an extra eye on me, making it more impossible to get out." Just then, Mikey had an idea. He might be in greater danger because of it, but he has to risk it.

"Hey Fishface! Razhar! Heads up!" Both of them turned around and found Mikey's feet hitting them hard on the heads. While they raised their hands to their heads, they accidentally let Mikey go. In spite of the pain, Mikey immediately rushed off. "There he goes! After him!" Mikey knows he can't outrun them forever, since he is still in pain. So, when he found some kind of storage closet, he went in.

"Where did that fool go? Is he in here?" When they arrived at the storage closet, they looked in. Mikey hoped that they would not turn on the light in the storage closet while staying still, trying not to make a sound. Thankfully, they did not. "He must be running that way. After him!" Fishface and Rahzar immediately ran down the hallway. Mikey peeked out to make sure that they had ran far away, and heaved a sigh of relief, thankful of what Master Splinter had taught him about hiding in the shadows. Just then, a shout was heard. "Now, where is my son?"

"Sensei?" Mikey was shocked. "He must have sensed or known that I was here! It sounds like he is fighting something, I better go help him. Ow!" He accidentally brushed his hand on his wound. He ran down the hallway at the opposite direction of where Rahzar and Fishface were heading. When he reached a certain door, he heard some sounds that sort of sounded like...fighting. He went in without hesitation. "Sensei!"

Master Splinter's Side  
"My son!" Master Splinter was relieved and dropped the katana. Mikey immediately ran towards him. Karai picked that katana up. "Michelangelo, I see that you have escaped. Now prepare to see your rat master perish." "NO!" Mikey, with some courage, kicked the katana aside. While doing that, he got pushed by Karai, causing him to crash into a wall, his shell flat on the wall.  
"That's enough!" Master Splinter ran towards his son, who was groaning in pain. "I do not want my son or daughter to perish. One day, you will know the truth." He found a smoke bomb in Mikey's belt and immediately throw it onto the ground. When the purple smoke gradually dispersed, they were gone.

Casey and April's Side  
"Master Splinter! You are here!" Casey and April stood up from the couch at the sight of Master Splinter and Mikey. "Mikey! You two are injured?" "Yes, April, but I will be fine. Michelangelo, on the other hand..." "Ok, we will tend to him and you, Master Splinter, but how do we..." "Hey Red, we can use the Internet to find out how to handle first aid!" "All right, Casey, let's do it!" April exclaimed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 5: Discussion and Comfort

"Hey, look, Mikey's waking up." "It's about time." As Mikey regained consciousness, he noticed 3 weights on his lap and injured arm. One of the turtles made soft distressed sounds and perched on his shoulder while the other two moved around quietly, carefully avoiding agitating his injuries. The turtle on his shoulder has a purple bandana wrapped around his shell.

 _"Donnie..."_ Mikey identified the turtle on his shoulder. The turtle on his lap has a blue bandana while the turtle on his arm has a red bandana. " _Leo...Raph."_ He thought as he opened one eye. "Hey Mikey. I am glad that you are awake." April smiled and greeted him after seeing him opening an eye. "Yeah dude, we are starting to get worried that you might fall in a coma or something, since you passed out when you and Master Splinter reached the lair." "I passed out? Aw shell..." "Yeah you did. We managed to bandage your injuries on your arms and head." "My head?" Mikey asked, getting confused and dazed over what happened in the Shredder's lair.

"Yeah, it looks like a cut on the forehead. Did you get cut by a knife or something?" "Oh, my forehead must be cut by that katana that Karai had during that battle with her..." "Dude, Karai has a katana? Since when does she have one?" "That's not the point Casey, the point is that she has become dangerous, since she can cut Master Splinter and Mikey apart..." "Wait...how's Master Splinter?" Mikey asked April and Casey. "He will be fine Mikey. After we bandaged him, he went straight into his room." "Well, that's good." "Yeah, you dudes are lucky to have escaped from a katana...wait, what's a katana?" Casey asked, confused.

Mikey and April both resisted a facepalm. "Casey, a katana is an ancient Japanese sword." "Yeah, Casey, doesn't take a genius to know that it's dangerous." "Well, fine. With such a dangerous weapon, what do you think she will do next?" "I have no idea, Casey, but we will have to extra careful now. So, Mikey, Master Splinter did not tell us exactly what happened during the mutagen mission that you did. So, what happened?" "Um..." Mikey started to say what happened just as the 3 regular turtles held their breaths. "I tracked the mutagen to some alley and next thing I knew, I fell into a trap and Fishface and Rahzar were with Karai. She...she asked me where the lair is. Of course I would not tell her anything, so she...slashed my arms and must have slashed my head as well or something."

As he said that, Donnie nuzzled his neck while Leo and Raph leaned against his plastron. "Oh dear...So, how did you escape?" "Kicked them on the back, ran into some hallway and hid in some storage closet. I almost got found out, but luckily I didn't. I heard some battle sounds so I went in and found Master Splinter. Karai almost got her revenge, but I kicked her sword out of the way. She pushed me onto a wall and Master Splinter must have found a smoke bomb or something, because the next thing I knew, I was back here."

"Mikey, you did good out there." "Thanks April." "Ok, so we need to know how to disarm her or something. Mikey, did you remember that katana being destroyed?" "No, no I don't think so." "Not good." "So, Red, what do you think we should do since she can cut us apart too?" "I really don't know, but we will have to be ready. Mikey, we will let you rest. If you need any help, don't forget to give us a shout." "Ok." Mikey answered. April and Casey stood up and closed the door.

When the door was closed, Mikey noticed that the 3 turtles had worried and concerned looks on their faces and they are starring at him. " _Oh boy_..." He thought. "Seriously bros, I'll be fine, don't worry, I will turn you guys back, I promise. Even if Karai holds her mighty sword." He said with a giggle. "I have to admit bros, I am scared." The 3 turtles gave their attention.

"When she captured me bros, she said that she wanted revenge bros, revenge for her mother. She wanted to kill all of us to avenge her mother. I am scared bros, I don't want any of you to die." A few tears fell onto his cheeks. Just then, Leo moved towards his plastron and his whole body leaned against it. Raph and Donnie did the same thing. Mikey understood: They were trying to comfort him. Mikey, despite the pain, held them close to him.

"Thanks bros..." He is not alone in this situation, his brothers will be there for him, no matter what.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 6: Author's Note

Hi guys! Thanks for your favourites and support for this story! I have pp and websites to thank for this series! All credits will be found on the DA desc of each chapter! So yeah guys, stay tuned! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Healing and Danger, Again!

The next few days of recovery was quite eventful for Casey, April and Mikey. Mikey still had nightmares about him not making it out from the Shredder's lair, but his brothers will always be there when he needed them. Leo would be found sleeping next to his beak the next morning, whenever Mikey had a nightmare the night before. Donnie would be on his shoulder (though Mikey did not know how he got there) and Raph would be next to his hand. That was reassuring for Mikey as that will convince him that he is safe in the lair, with his brothers. His brothers are safe, and so is he.

Casey and April would bring things for Mikey to help his brothers. "So what is this?" "This, dude, is a turtle aquarium. Since the other dudes can't move around much, this can help you feed them and give them water. This can also help them 'use the bathroom'...ha ha ha..." Casey couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the turtle dudes using the turtle aquarium for their bathroom usages. Mikey, April and the other turtles looked at him in disgust. "What's so funny, Casey?" "Not cool, dude, not cool."  
"Sorry, I just...ha ha ha...Give me a minute." Casey rushed to the bathroom.

April looked at Casey weirdly and told Mikey, "We bought this at the pet shop, Mikey. The glass bowl is a good way, but it may not be efficient in the long run. During the time when your brothers are regular turtles, Mikey, they can use it." "Thanks dudes, you guys are the best." Mikey smiled. "No problem Mikey, what are friends for?" April then helped Mikey to put the turtles into the aquarium.

"So, April, you guys found a way to defeat Karai yet?" "Unfortunately, not yet, Mikey." "Oh man...and the mutagen is still out there. How are we going to turn my bros back?" "We will have to take the risk, Mikey. Remember, you are not alone in this situation, Mikey. Casey and I will help you. We can get Leatherhead if it's necessary." "Ok, April." "Ok, dudes, I am good." Casey went out of the bathroom.

"Casey, we need to get serious. We have to get the mutagen to revert his brothers back to normal. Besides, they will kill you if you have any weird thoughts or..." "Yes, Red, I know." Casey impatiently agreed. "Oh dear, I have to go Mikey. Casey, we better hurry if we do not want to miss the field trip." "Oh, the field trip...I forgot. Ok, Red, I am coming." "Mikey, we will meet you in the lair tonight. Be sure to bring Donnie's mutagen tracker with you." "Alright, bye guys!" He waved at Casey and April as they left hurriedly.

Night  
He fed his brothers with lettuce, waiting for Casey and April to come. "Hey, Mikey! We are here!" "Alright. Bros, I have to go, but I will be back, hopefully with the mutagen." His brothers looked a little worried, but hopeful all the same.

Topside  
"Alright, guys, according to the mutagen tracker, the mutagen is about 2 blocks away." "Got it, Red." "Ok, April." When they arrived at the alleyway, they had a horrible surprise. Karai, Rahzar and Fishface and a number of Foot Ninjas were with them. "Hello Michelangelo, it's good to see you again."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 8: Fight and Back to Normal!

"Karai!" Mikey yelled. "What are you doing here with those guys?" "Did you really think I will let you go that easily? Oh, I see you brought that wannabe kunoichi and that masked jerk to the show." April growled. "Nothing is impossible for the great Casey Jones! You are just a girl who messed with my friends. The great Casey Jones will never let you get away with this!" Casey yelled at her. "Casey Jones, huh? Well, I am sorry, but you're not my type." "Ohhhhhh..." Mikey thought. "Leo might or might not be happy to hear that..." "Anyways, Michelangelo, you and friends...are done for! Xever, Bradford, Foot Ninjas, attack."

Before Karai can attack Mikey, April stood in the way to prevent Karai from dishing out an attack at Mikey. Casey attacked Fishface and Mikey attacked Rahzar. Rahzar smiled evilly as he faced his nemesis. "So, the little turtle is alone without his brothers protecting him." Rahzar smirked as he saw Mikey a bit bothered by that comment. "Soon, Michelangelo, we will destroy you and then, we will destroy your brothers and your pathetic rat master. We will be sure to send them your regards." Mikey suddenly became more angry and kicked Rahzar at the face. Rahzar was stunned by the attack when Mikey used his kusarigama chain to chain his arm and drag it to the ground. He tried in vain to grab the fast little turtle. Mikey dodged every grab and used his nunchucks to hit him.

April was attacking Karai when suddenly, Karai took out her katana and tried to swing at April. April was glad that she dodged it on time, or not she can get killed. "So, the wannabe decided to drop in." "Karai, why do you insist on killing Mikey?" "He is not my main target, their rat master is. He is the one who killed my mother. He has to pay." "Then what does Mikey have anything to do with this?" April asked as she dodged a kick. "The master might have been my target, but his family is helping and protecting him, despite of his deeds. That makes them as guilty as him." "Karai, you must not do such a thing. The Shredder is not your father. Master Splinter is." "SILENCE! If you would not stop, then I would have to silence you!" Karai then attempted to swing another blow towards April, but without success.

"You will pay for turning my best friend into a regular turtle!" Casey shouted at Fishface and threw him a handmade grenade. "Goongala!" "What's going on? I can't see!" He then kicked Fishface in the face. He then fell onto the wall of a building. "Ugh...very clever, boy. But let's see how clever you really are." Fishface wiped off some paint from his face. He then hit Casey on the face. Casey fell onto the ground. "Ugh..."

Mikey attacked Rahzar in the shoulder and did a roundhouse kick at his legs before Rahzar can react further. He saw a pole on another building and an idea came to him. "Hey Wolfman! You want me? Then come and get me!" Rahzar looked up and then jumped at him. "I will get you for that, turtle!" Mikey then used his kusarigama chain and then tie it to his arm. "What?" Rahzar growled. Mikey then tied the other side of the chain to the pillar and then pulled it up as high as he could. He then let go of the chain and Rahzar fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Owf!" Rahzar groaned when he hit the ground.

Mikey then proceeded to get Fishface and tied his chain to Fishface's hand. Casey narrowly missed a blow from Fishface. "Just what do you think you are doing, turtle?" Mikey then threw him to Rahzar with all his might. "AHHHHH!" Fishface hit Rahzar.  
Casey and Mikey then proceeded to face the other Foot Ninjas. "Hmm, pathetic." Karai eyed the 2 mutants while fighting April. "It's over Karai! You're outnumbered!" "Yeah, dudette! It seems that your team has deserted you." Casey and Mikey managed to squeeze the sentences during the fight against the Foot Ninjas.

"That changes nothing! I will finish off your family, as painfully as I will when I finish you off!" "GRRRR..." Mikey's eyes turned white and he immediately finish off the Foot Ninjas as fast as he could. "Woah..." Casey widened his eyes. He had never seen Mikey that mad before. Mikey then went and face Karai. "You want me Karai? Then come and get me." "Gladly." Karai smiled and swung at Mikey. Mikey dodged the blow and used the kusarigama chain to tie her hands together. She then droppedher katana on the floor. "Hey! Let me go!" Mikey then kicked Karai to the side. April then picked the katana up from the floor.

"Do it then! Finish me! But be warned, that will not change things between us!" Mikey shook his head and April threw the katana on the floor. "Why? Why do you not finish me?" "Master Splinter would not like it if he were here. Neither will my brothers, Karai." "What?" Karai asked. "If I finished you off, Master Splinter would not like it. I don't think my brothers, especially Leo, would like it if he were here." April smiled with approval while Casey smiled while nodding his head.

"This is not over, Michelangelo. The Shredder and I will finish your family off." Karai was let go and she disappeared like the wind, with the Foot. "Foot Bots, bring those pathetic mutants back to headquarters. We retreat." The surviving Foot Ninjas did as they told and along with Karai, vanished like the wind. "Mikey, you did it!" "Dude, that was AWESOME!" "Thanks guys! Couldn't do it without all of you. Come on, let's take the mutagen and go."

April, Casey and Mikey took the mutagen to the Shell Raiser and started up the Auto-Pilot. April then looked back at the exhausted Mikey and smiled, "Good job Mikey, your brothers would be proud of you. You did good today." When they arrived at the lair, Master Splinter and the caged turtles are in the living room. They were happy to see Casey and April. "Ah, Casey and April, I assume your mission is a success. Where's Michelangelo?" "He's in there, Master Splinter. He fell asleep during his way here." "April, can you come and give me a hand?" "Sure, Casey." When she went into the Shell Raiser, she saw Casey trying to lift a sleeping Mikey.

"Man, Mikey's heavier than I thought." "Let me help you with that, Casey." They then pulled Mikey onto the couch where he still slept like a log. "Woah, he's completely out." Casey remarked. "Did something happen?" Master Splinter asked worriedly. "No, I guess he just used up his energy fighting the Foot. He...suddenly went mad after Rahzar said something to Mikey. Something about finishing off all of you after finishing Mikey himself." When the caged turtles heard what Mikey had said, they looked at Mikey worriedly. They know what kind of things Mikey was afraid of, since they heard about his nightmares since the escape from Shredder's lair.

"Here's the mutagen, Master Splinter. Now, if only we can use the mutagen on the turtles..." "Perhaps we can recreate the scene where I found my sons in the sewers..." As they talked, Mikey remained sound asleep as they discussed about how to turn the turtles back. He was just happy that his brothers will be back to normal.

A few moments later  
"Woohoo, I am back!" Raph yelled happily. "Finally, after being caged for so long, I can move again! Awesome!" Donnie yelled happily. Leo was just glad to be back. "Thanks April and Casey. You guys were good out there." April and Casey smiled. Then, April received a call. "Oh, it's my aunt! She is expecting me to be back right now! Casey, we better go!" "Alright Red! I better get going as well! Bye dudes!" They left the lair.

"Sensei, where's Mikey?" "Michelangelo is currently sleeping on the couch. I suggest that you boys better move him onto his bed, before he thinks that the couch is pizza." "Yeah guys, we better go. Master Splinter, you should get some rest too." "Yes, I will. Sleep well, my sons." "Hai Sensei." They replied obediently and then looked at Mikey's face. Good, no horrified face.

"Phew, looks like there were no nightmares that he encountered tonight." "Yeah, that's good." Raph was relieved. "Yeah, but didn't April said something about Rahzar causing Mikey to go nuts? I think he is still afraid of losing us." "Yeah, for certain." Donnie replied Leo's remark. When they brought him to bed, everyone tucked him in. "Sleep well, Mikey." Raph said before leaving. "You did good tonight Mikey, we are proud of you." Leo said. "Don't worry Mikey, we will never leave you, no matter what." Donnie put his hand on Mikey's shoulder before closing the door. Mikey smiled in his sleep, as though he heard what his brothers said.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 9: Everything's back to normal!

Next Morning  
Mikey walked into the lair, moaning inwardly. "Woah, what hit me last night? And I slept for about 10 hours straight? Woah..." What he saw took him aback. "Guys, when did you guys turn back to normal? Why didn't you guys tell me?" "Mikey!" "Did you have any headaches when you came in?" "Any nightmares, Mikey?" They all asked him. "To answer you bros, I did have a mild headache and no, no nightmares." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good." "Mikey, can I check you out in my lab? Just to make sure you don't have any infections or something?" "Sure, Dr Donnie." Donnie chuckled a bit after hearing that joke, then he pulled Mikey into his lab. He closed the lab doors. "To tell you the truth, Raph, I thought that he was going to have a relapse of the nightmares again, especially since that night when..." "I know, Leo, I know." "When Mikey claimed that Karai wanted to kill all of us to avenge her family, and that he was afraid of losing us...I kinda wish that I can at least help Mikey." "We all wish that we were there to help him, Leo, but we can't. But at least we can help him now." "You're right, Raph. We should focus on the present, not on the past."

"Ok...ok..." "Donnie, how long is this gonna last? I am sooooo bored! When is the diagnosis gonna come out, doctor?" "Well, according to this calculations, you've only hit your head mildly. Did you hit your head anywhere during that battle last night?" "No, not that I know of... But I remembered blacking out on that chair I always sat on in the Shell Raiser, maybe I had hit my head then?" "Maybe. Mikey, listen..." Mikey then gave his attention. "I know that we may not always be around all the time to help you. But, just know that we will never leave you, ever." "Awwww, thanks Donnie." Mikey thanked Donnie for his quite cryptic message: They may not always be around in this world, but they will never leave him, no matter what.

Night Time  
"Alright guys, Donnie said that the mutagen is about 2 blocks away. Got that?" "Yes, Chief!" "Yes, Fearless Leader, can we go now?" "Yeah, dude, let's grab that thing!" Casey and April had joined in the fight, as in case the battle got as intense as the previous one, when the turtles got unmutated again, they can offer some help.

When they arrived at the scene, they discovered the Foot on the alleyway. They all launched in an attack. "So, Michelangelo, it seems that your brothers have turned back to normal." "Yes, Karai, and now, you are going down!" "On the contrary, Michelangelo," Karai pulled out her katana. "You will not get away this time!" Karai then slashed Mikey in the arm. "MIKEY!" All 3 yelled at the sight of Karai hurting Mikey. "Casey, April, keep the Foot Bots busy. It's time that we pay the person who hurt Mikey a little visit." Casey and April nodded at Leo's remark.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whole crew." "Let Mikey go right this instant, Karai!" Raph yelled at her. "You want him? Here!" Karai pushed Mikey towards them. Donnie pulled Mikey close to him while Raph shielded them protectively. "I only wanted an eye for an eye, Leo. He hurt the Foot Bots, I hurt him. Now, we are even. I understand that my vendetta is only with you, Leo, not your pathetic family, so I will spare all of you for now." Karai then jumped to another rooftop. "But, next time, Leo, you will not be so lucky. Here's a warning, turtles, my mother will be avenged!" She yelled out and then she was gone.

"Mikey! Are you ok?" "Yeah, dudes, but it feels like I got scratched on the arm or something." "More like slashed on the arm, dork." "Slashed? Impossible. The great Michelangelo will never get slashed, because he will be protected by his awesomeness!" "At least he is at his own self." "Yeah, but I better treat it when we get back to the lair." When they got back to the alleyway, they found that the Foot Ninjas were dwindling in numbers. "What? No more Foot Bots to destroy? What kind of mission is this, anyways?" April rolled her eyes.

"Mikey, dude, you ok, buddy?" Casey asked in concern. "Yeah dude, no problem!" "So, what now, Leo?" "We better get back to the lair. Raph, you and I will help Casey with the mutagen. Donnie and April will help with Mikey's injury." "Ok, Fearless." Raph, Casey and Leo helped to carry the mutagen, since Casey found it quite hard to carry on his own. Mikey was left tended by April and Donnie. "Dudes! Chill! I am A-OK, Donnie, as you can see, the awesome Michelangelo wins again!" "Mikey, I have to confess." "I will just leave you 2 alone." April left them in the Shell Raiser.

"I was worried, Mikey. Worried about what you have told us, Mikey. The nightmares. Are you sure you are alright, Mikey?" "I...Ok, Donnie. Yes, I was afraid that Karai will hurt you bros and Master Splinter as well. You guys would leave me completely alone to fight against her, and..." "Mikey, even if we die, we will never leave you alone. We will stay and watch over you. You will never be alone to fight against her." "I know that, but..." Mikey looked away from Donnie in doubt.

"Mikey, with us around, Karai will never touch one finger or sword on you or any of us, is that clear?" "Yes sir!" Mikey gave a salute. Donnie laughed a bit before the others carried the mutagen up into the Shell Raiser and they went back into the lair.

Back At The Lair  
"Ow...Ow ow ow!" "There, Mikey, I am finished, since I applied some alcohol on it." "Dude, that hurt! Where's the peroxide? I thought we had some?" "We are all out, sorry, Mikey." Donnie apologised sheepishly. "It's alright dude." "You must not use that arm too much, Mikey, understand?" "Yes, dude..." He whined.

When Donnie finally let him out of the lab, everyone else was relieved. "Dude, how did it feel? Are you ok?" "Yeah, I think..." "That's great, dude." "Speaking of feeling, Casey." Casey gulped when he saw the 3 turtles starring at him weirdly. "I know that there's someone who needs to pay for his thinking. Someone who pictured the wrong thoughts when we were being caged and who seriously needs some punishment for thinking about those things." "*Gulp*...Mikey, do you want to help me here?" "Sorry, dude, I have an injured arm." "Well, then, bye everyone, I gotta go now..." "Oh no you don't." Casey then darted out of the lair and into the sewers.

"Come here, you!" "That should teach you not to think like that!" "Casey Jones, you are not getting away with this!" As the 3 turtles chased him, Mikey and April looked on in astonishment. Mikey smiled broadly and April smiled and shook her head. Master Splinter came out of the dojo and when hearing about what his sons were doing to Casey, he smiled and shook his head as well. Things are finally back to normal.

-THE END :) -


End file.
